This invention relates to an electrical switch assembly of the kind including first and second push-push switches.
The term push-push switch is used herein to mean an electrical switch having a body, an operating member slidable linearly relative to the body between first and second spaced positions, resilient means urging the operating member towards the first position, detent means for retaining the operating member in the second position, said detent means being releasable to permit return of the operating member to the first position by movement of its operating member from the second position beyond the second position against the action of the resilient means, and electrical contacts operated by movement of the operating member between said positions.